Harry Potter und der Kampf um Leben und Tod
by Lijenna
Summary: Harry muss sich mal wieder mit Voldemort rumschlagen und erfährt später, dass Personen noch gefährlicher, als Voldemort
1. Prolog

Prolog  
  
Jetzt kommt endlich auch der Prolog.  
  
Man sieht ein Mädchen an Gräbern liegen und weinen. "Warum habt ihr mich alle verlassen. Ich fühl mich so allein. Meine Pflegeeltern verlangen immer von mir das ich jemand töten sollt oder quälen mich, weil ihr mich allein gelassen habt. Ich kann mich leider kaum noch an euch erinnern, immerhin sind jetzt schon 10 Jahre her. An meinen ersten Geburtstag habt ihm ihr mich alleine gelassen und seit ihr nicht mehr da seit, ist auch die Hoffnung gestorben und jetzt ist alles Dunkel. Ich kann nicht mehr" Nachdem sie dies sagte schnitt sie sich die Pulsader auf und so ist der letzte Funken Hoffnung für diese Welt gestorben.  
  
In einer anderen Zukunft sieht man das gleiche Mädchen, aber dieses Mädchen hat gerade ihren Brief für Hogwarts bekommen und ist das glücklichste Mädchen.  
  
So sieht die Zukunft aus, für ein Kind dass jetzt noch nicht mal auf der Welt ist und den Kampf um Gut und Böse nicht richtig mitbekommt, weil sie zu jung ist. Der Kampf um Leben und Tod beginnt erst, wer ihn gewinnt, weiß noch keiner, aber die Chancen für die Gute Seite ist sehr schlecht, weil die schlechte Seite viel zu stark ist. Wer wird also den Kampf überleben?  
  
Die Personen gehören leider nicht mir, sonder J.K. Rowling, außer Annea und die Personen die euch noch unbekannt sind.  
  
Harry war in der ersten Zeit wieder bei den Dursleys, aber eine Woche vor seinem Geburtstag, wurde er von den Weasleys befreit und wohnte bei ihnen. Am Tag darauf wurde  
  
Harry früher wach und hat sich aus Spaß einen Hogwartsumhang angezogen. Er ging runter in  
  
die Küche und sah eine Posteule. Er bezahlte sie und wollte sich die Zeitung ankucken, da sah  
  
er auf der Titelseite Sirius Black  
  
Tagesprophet  
  
Es wurde Sirius Black in der nähe von Hogwarts gesehen. Wir glauben er hat Kimmkorn entführt. Wir denken, er denkt sich einen Angriff auf Hogwarts aus und will Harry töten, weil sein Meister nach Harrys Meinung wieder auferstanden ist. Fudge glaubt im das nicht. Dumbledor sollte auch schon gefordert haben, mehr gegen "Du weißt schon wem zu unternehmen". Genauso haben wir rausbekommen, das Fudge Black schon Handfest gemacht hatte. Black wurde neben Harry ohnmächtig gefunden und Snape sollte beide, dann ins Schloss gebracht haben. Mitbeteiligt waren noch Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und Remus Lupin und alle drei sind fest überzeugt, dass Sirius unschuldig ist. Harry sagte: " Nicht Sirius habe meine Eltern umgebracht, sondern Pettergui. Nächstes mal mehr dazu und was Harry in der Schule alles treibt wurde aufgedeckt.  
  
Er war von dem Artikel so Fassungslos, dass er zum Ministerium will und endlich vor allen klarstellen will, dass Sirius unschuldig ist. Er legte den Weasleys einen Zettel hin und auf dem Stand, dass er im Ministerium ist und ein Paar Sachen klar stellen will. Dann schnappt er sich ein bisschen Flohpulver und reiste ins Ministerium. Erst sind alle Erstaunt, weil er gekommen ist und fragen ihn was er möchte. Harry sagt nur, "die Freilassung von meinem Patenonkel" Mr. Weasley hat sich zu ihm durch gebahnt. Die Leute sagten Harry nur, dass er verrückt ist und gingen. Harry gab nicht auf und wollte eine Gerichtsverhandlung, aber ohne seinen Patenonkel, weil er Angst hatte, wenn ihn jemand sah, würde jemand ihn sofort fesseln. Dumbledor war zufälliger Weise auch im Ministerium mit einem großen Hund. Harry erkannte seinen Patenonkel und rannte zu ihm. Dumbledor war der gleichen Meinung wie Harry und flüsterte im zu, dass sein Patenonkel nichts dagegen hat. Am Nachmittag sollte die Gerichtsverhandlung anfangen. Bis dahin wurde Ron und Ms. Wesley, Hermine Granger, Professor Mc Gonagall, Dumdledor, Hagrid, Snape und Lupin gebeten zu kommen. Als alle da waren, begann die Gerichtsverhandlung und Harry wurde in den Zeugenstand gebeten und er erzählte alles über die eine Nacht, danach wurde er gelöchert wie Black entkommen konnte. Er kuckte zu Dumbledor und seinem Patenonkel und beide nickten. Also erzählte er den Ministeriumsleuten, wie er entkam und Snape und Fudge waren beide sehr sauer auf ihn. Dann erzählte er die ganze Story übers 4 Schuljahr, auch wenn's zum Teil nichts mit Black zu tun hatte. Das er ihn öfters besuchen ging und das immer seine Narbe schmerzte, wenn Voldemort mordsüchtig gerade war und was bei der Auferstehung alle passiert war und was danach geschah und viele Ministeriumsleute waren auf Fudge stinkig, weil er ohne jemand anders zu fragen den Todeskuss erteilt hatte an H. Couch und wichtige Information dadurch zerstört hatte. Jetzt wollten die Ministeriumsleute wissen, wo die doofe Kimmkornkuh ist. Davor hatte Harry am meisten Angst und Hermine rannte in diesen Augenblick nach vorne und sagte: " Ich sage es nur wenn sie schwören, sie aus ihrem Job zu entlassen. Sie schworen es und Hermine gab ihnen, dass Glas wo sie, sie drinnen gefangen hatte. Die Richter brauchten eine Zeit lang zu begreifen dann verwandelten sie Kimmkorn zu ihrer menschlichen Gestalt zurück. Die Richter entschieden eine Pause zumachen und Harry ging zu den Weaslys. Dumbledor sagte: " Ich muss dir was sagen, wenn alles vorbei ist und wir sicher in Hogwarts sind, Harry". "Warum in Hogwarts ich bin doch bei den Weasleys, Professor Dumbledor". "Nach der Gerichtsverhandlung musst du nach Hogwarts und ich muss dich über deine Vergangenheit aufklären und du wirst nicht alleine gehen. Hermine, Ron, Georg, Fred, Sirius, Lupin, Miss Figg, Mundus Fletscher, Cho, Ginny, Neville und wenn Ms Malfoy festgenommen wird, wofür ich sorge, auch Draco kommt mit. Ja du hast richtig gehört Draco. Ich werde dir es aber erst alles in Hogwarts erklären. Frau Weasley sie können auch mit kommen, so lange Ferien sind." Nach 10 Minuten kamen die Richter wieder und forderten Harry wieder nach vorne und fragten wo Sirius ist. Harry meinte er weis es nicht. Nach langer Zeit meinte Fudge, Harry sollte ein Wahrheitsexilvier zu sich nehmen. Viele der Leute die , die Verhandlung mit verfolgten, waren darüber sehr empört. Harry dachte sich, so würde am schnellsten die Wahrheit rauskommen und nach langen hin und her nahm er es ein, aber eine Bedingung hatte Harry, er würde es nur nehmen, wenn Dumbledor die fragen stellt. Harry wiederholte alles was er vorhin schon gesagt hatte, was für Sirius freilassung spricht. Dann trat Moody vor und stellte noch mal die Frage, "Wo Sirius ist?" ,und als Harry langsam die Hand hob und Richtung Sirius zeigte wurde es sehr still. In diesem Moment rannte Harry weinend auf Sirius zu und er verwandelte sich freiwillig. Die Ministerzauberer brauchten eine Weile um sie zu trennen. Sie fesselten Sirius und brachten ihn vorne zum Richterstuhl. Sirius bekam die doppelte Menge Wahrheitsexilvier und er erzählte alles was in den letzten 15 Jahren passiert war. Die Richter haben entschlossen ihn freizulassen, weil sie ihn nicht länger festhalten können. Fugde bekam eine Verwarnung, wenn er so weiter arbeitet, wie bis jetzt, ist er nicht mehr lange Zauberminister. Es werden bestimmte Vorkehrungen getroffen, dass Voldemort nicht zu schnell stark wird und das die genannten Todesser jetzt alle nach Askerban müssen.  
  
Ich würde mich über Kommis freuen. 


	2. 1 Die Gerichtsverhanlung

|Die Gerichtsverhandlung | | | |Die Personen gehören leider nicht mir, sonder J.K. Rowling, außer | |Annea und die Personen die euch noch weiter unbekannt sind. | | | | | |Harry war in der ersten Zeit wieder bei den Dursleys, aber eine Woche| |vor seinem Geburtstag, wurde er von den Weasleys befreit und wohnte | |bei ihnen. Am Tag darauf wurde | |Harry früher wach und hat sich aus Spaß einen Hogwartsumhang | |angezogen. Er ging runter in | |die Küche und sah eine Posteule. Er bezahlte sie und wollte sich die | |Zeitung ankucken, da sah | |er auf der Titelseite Sirius Black | |Tagesprophet | |Es wurde Sirius Black in der nähe von Hogwarts gesehen. Wir glauben | |er hat Kimmkorn entführt. Wir denken, er denkt sich einen Angriff auf| |Hogwarts aus und will Harry töten, weil sein Meister nach Harrys | |Meinung wieder auferstanden ist. Fudge glaubt im das nicht. Dumbledor| |sollte auch schon gefordert haben, mehr gegen "Du weißt schon wem zu | |unternehmen". Genauso haben wir rausbekommen, das Fudge Black schon | |Handfest gemacht hatte. Black wurde neben Harry ohnmächtig gefunden | |und Snape sollte beide, dann ins Schloss gebracht haben. Mitbeteiligt| |waren noch Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und Remus Lupin und alle drei| |sind fest überzeugt, dass Sirius unschuldig ist. Harry sagte: " Nicht| |Sirius habe meine Eltern umgebracht, sondern Pettergui. Nächstes mal | |mehr dazu und was Harry in der Schule alles treibt wurde aufgedeckt. | |Er war von dem Artikel so Fassungslos, dass er zum Ministerium will | |und endlich vor allen klarstellen will, dass Sirius unschuldig ist. | |Er legte den Weasleys einen Zettel hin und auf dem Stand, dass er im | |Ministerium ist und ein Paar Sachen klar stellen will. Dann schnappt | |er sich ein bisschen Flohpulver und reiste ins Ministerium. Erst sind| |alle Erstaunt, weil er gekommen ist und fragen ihn was er möchte. | |Harry sagt nur, "die Freilassung von meinem Patenonkel" Mr. Weasley | |hat sich zu ihm durch gebahnt. Die Leute sagten Harry nur, dass er | |verrückt ist und gingen. Harry gab nicht auf und wollte eine | |Gerichtsverhandlung, aber ohne seinen Patenonkel, weil er Angst | |hatte, wenn ihn jemand sah, würde jemand ihn sofort fesseln. | |Dumbledor war zufälliger Weise auch im Ministerium mit einem großen | |Hund. Harry erkannte seinen Patenonkel und rannte zu ihm. Dumbledor | |war der gleichen Meinung wie Harry und flüsterte im zu, dass sein | |Patenonkel nichts dagegen hat. Am Nachmittag sollte die | |Gerichtsverhandlung anfangen. Bis dahin wurde Ron und Ms. Wesley, | |Hermine Granger, Professor Mc Gonagall, Dumdledor, Hagrid, Snape und | |Lupin gebeten zu kommen. Als alle da waren, begann die | |Gerichtsverhandlung und Harry wurde in den Zeugenstand gebeten und er| |erzählte alles über die eine Nacht, danach wurde er gelöchert wie | |Black entkommen konnte. Er kuckte zu Dumbledor und seinem Patenonkel | |und beide nickten. Also erzählte er den Ministeriumsleuten, wie er | |entkam und Snape und Fudge waren beide sehr sauer auf ihn. Dann | |erzählte er die ganze Story übers 4 Schuljahr, auch wenn's zum Teil | |nichts mit Black zu tun hatte. Das er ihn öfters besuchen ging und | |das immer seine Narbe schmerzte, wenn Voldemort mordsüchtig gerade | |war und was bei der Auferstehung alle passiert war und was danach | |geschah und viele Ministeriumsleute waren auf Fudge stinkig, weil er | |ohne jemand anders zu fragen den Todeskuss erteilt hatte an H. Couch | |und wichtige Information dadurch zerstört hatte. Jetzt wollten die | |Ministeriumsleute wissen, wo die doofe Kimmkornkuh ist. Davor hatte | |Harry am meisten Angst und Hermine rannte in diesen Augenblick nach | |vorne und sagte: " Ich sage es nur wenn sie schwören, sie aus ihrem | |Job zu entlassen. Sie schworen es und Hermine gab ihnen, dass Glas wo| |sie, sie drinnen gefangen hatte. Die Richter brauchten eine Zeit lang| |zu begreifen dann verwandelten sie Kimmkorn zu ihrer menschlichen | |Gestalt zurück. Die Richter entschieden eine Pause zumachen und Harry| |ging zu den Weaslys. Dumbledor sagte: " Ich muss dir was sagen, wenn | |alles vorbei ist und wir sicher in Hogwarts sind, Harry". "Warum in | |Hogwarts ich bin doch bei den Weasleys, Professor Dumbledor". "Nach | |der Gerichtsverhandlung musst du nach Hogwarts und ich muss dich über| |deine Vergangenheit aufklären und du wirst nicht alleine gehen. | |Hermine, Ron, Georg, Fred, Sirius, Lupin, Miss Figg, Mundus | |Fletscher, Cho, Ginny, Neville und wenn Ms Malfoy festgenommen wird, | |wofür ich sorge, auch Draco kommt mit. Ja du hast richtig gehört | |Draco. Ich werde dir es aber erst alles in Hogwarts erklären. Frau | |Weasley sie können auch mit kommen, so lange Ferien sind." Nach 10 | |Minuten kamen die Richter wieder und forderten Harry wieder nach | |vorne und fragten wo Sirius ist. Harry meinte er weis es nicht. Nach | |langer Zeit meinte Fudge, Harry sollte ein Wahrheitsexilvier zu sich | |nehmen. Viele der Leute die , die Verhandlung mit verfolgten, waren | |darüber sehr empört. Harry dachte sich, so würde am schnellsten die | |Wahrheit rauskommen und nach langen hin und her nahm er es ein, aber | |eine Bedingung hatte Harry, er würde es nur nehmen, wenn Dumbledor | |die fragen stellt. Harry wiederholte alles was er vorhin schon gesagt| |hatte, was für Sirius freilassung spricht. Dann trat Moody vor und | |stellte noch mal die Frage, "Wo Sirius ist?" ,und als Harry langsam | |die Hand hob und Richtung Sirius zeigte wurde es sehr still. In | |diesem Moment rannte Harry weinend auf Sirius zu und er verwandelte | |sich freiwillig. Die Ministerzauberer brauchten eine Weile um sie zu | |trennen. Sie fesselten Sirius und brachten ihn vorne zum | |Richterstuhl. Sirius bekam die doppelte Menge Wahrheitsexilvier und | |er erzählte alles was in den letzten 15 Jahren passiert war. Die | |Richter haben entschlossen ihn freizulassen, weil sie ihn nicht | |länger festhalten können. Fugde bekam eine Verwarnung, wenn er so | |weiter arbeitet, wie bis jetzt, ist er nicht mehr lange | |Zauberminister. Es werden bestimmte Vorkehrungen getroffen, dass | |Voldemort nicht zu schnell stark wird und das die genannten Todesser | |jetzt alle nach Askerban müssen. |  
  
Schreibt bitte auch ein paar Kommis. 


	3. 2 Die Zugfahrt

|Dumbledor und Black gingen mit in den Fuchsbau. Fred, Ginny, | |Percy(der wieder einen Artikel schrieb über irgendwelchen | |Quatsch) und Georg standen alle geschockt da, als sie Sirius | |aus dem Kamin steigen sahen. Fr. und Hr.Weasley erklärten | |schnell die Story und sagten das die ganze Familie, bis Ende | |der Ferien in Hogwarts wohnen wird. Percy hatte dazu keine | |Lust gehabt, also blieb er zu Hause. Hermine hatte ihre Sachen| |schon bei den Wealeys, weil sie für den Rest der Ferien bei | |ihnen wohnen wollte. Also machten die 6 Weasleys, Harry, | |Hermine, Dumbledor und Sirius sich auf den Weg um alle | |beteiligen einzusammeln. Auf Miss Figg war Harry erst sauer, | |weil sie ihn früher nie was gesagt hatte. Dann verstanden sie | |sich doch wieder. Mundus Fletcher stellte sich als lustiger | |heraus und dass er Lupin wieder sah freuten ihm am meisten. | |Neville war erst mal umgekippt, als er die ganze Bande sah. In| |der Zeit wo sie Neville aufpäppelten, ging Dumbledor zu seiner| |Oma. Sie war sehr erstaunt was er mit Neville und denn anderen| |vor hatte. Die Oma beschloss auch mit zukommen. Draco war sehr| |sauer als er sieh sah, weil er schon alles über die | |Gerichtsverhandlung wusste und sein Vater wurde auch schon | |abgeholt. Dumbledor sagte auf einmal etwas sehr komisches:" | |Draco wenn du denkst, das du keinen Vater mehr hast, der Frei | |ist, da hast du dich geiert. Ich Lüfte das Geheimnis, wenn ich| |mit dir, deiner Mutter, Harry und deinem echten Vater alleine | |bin". "Was geht das eigentlich Potter an"." Eine ganze Menge, | |jetzt sage ich aber nicht mehr. Packe lieber schnell deine | |Sachen. Wir müssen noch jemanden abholen. Nachdem sie Cho | |Chang abholten, die ohne Eltern mit kam ging es weiter zum | |Bahnhof Kings Cross. Der Waggon war nicht in Abteile | |Aufgeteilt, sondern es gab einmal einen kleinen Raum und | |daneben den großen Raum für alle, dass sich auch ja jeder gut | |kennen lernt. Dumbledor wollte mit Harry alleine sprechen und | |ging mit ihm in den Raum. "Warum sollen wir alle nach Hogwarts| |kommen und warum Draco", fragte Harry." Harry, ich wollte | |jetzt mit deinen Vorfahren anfangen. Hast du eine Ahnung wer | |deine Vorfahren sind". "Nein". "Na gut ich sage es dir,du | |stammst von Gryffendor ab und du hast mich doch gefragt, warum| |Voldemort dich töten wollte und nicht deine Eltern umbringen | |wollte, weil in dir steckt so viel Gryffendorblut drinne wie | |es bei vielen deiner Vorfahren nicht der Vorfall war und du | |auch so sehr mächtig warst. Ich erinnere mich noch als Bdu | |noch ein Baby warst, da konntest du schon zaubern. Dein Vater | |hatte sehr wenig Gryffendorblut, sodass man erst bei dir | |dachte du hättest gar keins mehr. An dem Tag deiner Geburt | |hatte Professor Trelawney ihre erste richtige Vorhersage und | |die lautete: Gryfendorserbe wird eines Tages den Erben von | |Slytherin bekämpfen und Siegen und danach gibt es keinen | |lebendigen Erben von Slytherin mehr. Nah Harry was sagst du | |dazu." "Dumbledor sind sie sich dabei auch sehr sicher." | |"Harry soll dir noch etwas über deine Eltern erzählen, was | |auch super geheim ist, aber kaum von dir zu schaffen ist, wenn| |du in einem Jahr Voldemort besiegt hast, passiert etwas, wenn | |ich dir es gesagt habe, bist du bestimmt auf mich und Sirius | |sauer." Harry nickte also erzählte Dumbledor weiter. " Ich | |hole Sirius er soll dir es erzählen." Dumbledor kam nach | |kurzer Zeit mit Sirius wieder. Sirius wollte erst auch nicht | |gleich loslegen, aber er erzählte es Harry doch. Also Harry | |wie soll ich dir sagen Lili und James, Albus, warum sagst du | |es ihm nicht, ich weiß es doch auch erst seit ein paar Tagen."| |" Rückt doch endlich mit der Sprache raus." | |So, das waren die ersten beiden Kapitel. Ich hoffe, sie haben | |euch gefallen. Hoffentlich bekomme ich ein paar Kommis. | |Lijenna | 


End file.
